1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to liquid crystal display devices and electronic apparatuses.
2. Related Art
As one of display devices used in mobile phones, there is known a liquid crystal display device using liquid crystal molecules aligned perpendicular to a substrate, i.e., homeotropic alignment liquid crystal display device. It is known that the homeotropic alignment liquid crystal display device has excellent viewing angle characteristics by means of multi-domain alignment. As a technique of making multiple domains, there is proposed a continuous pinwheel alignment (CPA) structure in which an opening or protrusion is formed in a transparent electrode and liquid crystal molecules are inclined in all directions, i.e., 360 degrees. The CPA structure is described in “Development of Transflective LCD for High Contrast and Wide Viewing Angle by Using Homeotropic Alignment” (Non-patent Document 1), M. Jisaki et al., Asia Display/IDW'01, pp. 133-136, 2001, and “The World's Largest (82-in.) TFT-LCD” (Non-patent Document 2), S. S. Kim et al., SID 05 DIGEST, pp. 1842-1847.
The above-described homeotropic alignment liquid crystal display devices have a challenge to improve the viewing angle characteristics in gray level. Non-patent Document 2 describes a method of dividing electrodes in each pixel to independently drive the divided electrodes. In this method, however, the load on the display device is large during driving because subpixels for red (R), green (G), and blue (B) are separately driven. In addition, since the optimum driving voltages for the R, G, and B subpixels differ from one another, a change in color depending on voltage is large.